1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, and in particular relates to a method for repairing scar images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress in electronic technology, electronic systems for repairing scars of a facial image have become more and more popular. However, the skill in the prior art uses a complicated depth first search (DFS) procedure. Complicated circuits are used to implement the DFS procedure, thus, increasing power consumption of the electronic system. Therefore, there is a need for a simple method and an electronic system to repair scar images.